


Take Me To The Future

by allusions



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Fluff, M/M, daniel is an eager inventor, seongwoo has a secret, sorry for making minhyun an ass but he's one of my lomls, tomorrowland!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allusions/pseuds/allusions
Summary: Daniel was a dreamer, he wanted to change the world.Unbeknownst to him, Seongwoo is the key.





	Take Me To The Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wineandvodka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wineandvodka/gifts).



Daniel sits outside on one of the benches nestled in Seoul’s busiest financial district, Gangnam. The overwhelming cold spell engulfing the whole place was enough to make him grit his teeth. However, Daniel’s heart stayed warm, partly from the embers of its burning desire.

 

He had come all the way from Busan just to join the esteemed event but, unfortunately, he wasn’t informed that the weather would be this severe.

 

So here he is, both hands cupping his round, soft cheeks, a stark contrast to his imposing wingspan and towering build. A small frown is evident upon the person’s face as he continues to rub his cheeks hoping to warm it against the bitter cold that he is currently experiencing.

 

It’s that time of the year again wherein different inventors like him, young and old, from all parts of South Korea gather round to present their new inventions to a group of individuals who are part of the country’s largest conglomerates that hold the industry.

 

They all have one thing in mind, _funding_.

 

Daniel had been hoping to get funding from **W-One** , Korea’s largest home-grown IT giant that is currently monopolizing every aspect of the country’s technological advancements. Newspapers even say that the company is currently leading in the _whole world_ , not even a hint of exaggeration present.

 

But today wasn’t Daniel’s day. Everything he had been hoping for immediately faded ten minutes after his presentation.

 

“Mr. Kang, are you sure of what you are doing?” the man in the ardent blue suit asks doubtfully as he scans the young inventor’s research papers. _Minhyun_ , as it shows in his name tag, is the one and only (ruthless) CEO of the enterprise Daniel had been dreaming of.

 

However, his dream is certainly becoming like a nightmare right now.

 

“Yes, I am sure it will work sir. You see, the _Glideboard_ is somewhat glitchy but it just needs fine tuning for it to work properly,” Daniel forces a smile but his tone intended to argue the doubtful CEO.

 

Minhyun hums flatly as he re-reads the inventor’s research papers, constantly flipping page by page. On the other hand, Daniel couldn’t exactly read the administrator’s expression. He’s left hanging with the other’s stoicism.

 

The young inventor wonders if he’s even a human being because the CEO just screams _robot_ right now.

 

Minhyun reaches for the microphone and Daniel swears he could feel his legs turning into jelly. “I’m sorry Mr. Kang but this is just completely implausible. Do try again next time,” it hits him hard, not like a truck but _real hard_ , like someone had pushed him off the tip of Namsan tower.

 

 _Try again next time? What load of bull_ , Daniel thinks. This has been his fourth year attempting to get funding from the annual trade fair and he is beyond pissed that no one seems to appreciate his ideas. Daniel thinks he’s a visionary; some sort of a dreamer but a very broke one at that.

 

Daniel bows and slowly takes his leave, heading immediately to the door in quiet tears. It was his dream to be the greatest inventor in the world but they broke it--- Minhyun and his damn colleagues broke it.

 

Now, he’s outside, stuck in the middle of Seoul’s merciless winter, wanting to melt along with the bench that he’s sitting on right now.

 

As he tries to fish his phone from his pocket to call his brother Jisung, a man in the same ardent blue suit approaches him out of nowhere. This time, the person looked different from the man that threw him out. He looked kinder, and arguably _more handsome_.

 

“Having a tough day? Minhyun can be too much sometimes,” the man says, passing him a can of warm coffee.

 

The ethereal-looking man, in all smiles, introduced himself as Seongwoo. He works in Minhyun’s company but discloses his position as he refers to it as ‘ _strictly confidential’_ in a light-hearted tone.

 

They continue to exchange more about themselves and somewhere along the joyful smiles and endless giggling, Daniel’s heart might’ve skipped a beat.

 

He doesn’t know how or why he feels so much different towards Seongwoo, towards the way the older’s eye forms into beautiful crescents when he’s laughing. Or the way his airy voice feels like warm caramel, melting inside the deepest chambers of Daniel’s heart.

 

He is different from Minhyun, a million times different as a matter of fact. Seongwoo is funny, he is kind and extremely fun to be with. He knows a lot of things about technology, which Daniel thinks is the coolest thing in the world (or a turn on).

 

The two men open up to each other as they spend the rest of the afternoon wandering around the area, looking through the different booths and nerding it out when it comes to their favourite _UI or_ the latest _chipset_. They have lots of things in common and Daniel thinks that Seongwoo might be the best thing to have happened today.

 

He discovers that Seongwoo isn’t really from Seoul, he was just tagging along with Minhyun on a business trip. Although Daniel would like to know where he is from (possibly his number too), he wouldn’t pry too much as it had been only their first meeting. _First impressions last forever_ , he thinks.

 

~~~

 

Towards the end of the day, as they were eating from a nearby stall, Seongwoo’s smart watch glows and a small holographic image that read ‘ **Return now** ’ hovered over his device causing Daniel’s jaw to gape in utter surprise. “What in the world… A hologram in a watch? I’ve never seen one before--- Wait, is this even possible?” the latter’s tone is somewhere between being alarmed and fascinated by the sudden discovery.

 

Seongwoo, too, is confused. Honestly speaking, he doesn’t know how to handle these kinds of scenario because he was never caught using his devices and it never occurred to him the first rule that was taught to his _kind_ : Never come in contact with humans unless necessary.

 

That’s right, Seongwoo isn’t from Seoul nor from this world at all. He’s from the future, a future we would never witness because it is heavily obscured from our mundane timeline, a promising future where there is freedom in technology.

 

No strings attached.

 

He gathers all of his strength and immediately aims his lips towards Daniel’s lips, hoping that the younger one would actually _shut up_. The meeting was sudden but it felt delightful. The young inventor deepens the kiss as gentle as he could, an ensemble of movements that aim to make Seongwoo's heart beat faster. 

 

Daniel felt like it was the best kiss he had in his whole life.

 

“I-I’m sorry to have been so secretive, it’s just that my work--” the older is visibly shaken. Seongwoo must’ve been worried for the repercussions of his actions, both the kissing and Daniel finding out his secret.

 

“I know this sounds crazy but I’m from a distant future, Kang Daniel,” the man explains everything further, from where he lived, how they travelled to this dimension (apparently) and the secrets behind the annual trade fair.

 

Instead of being greeted with doubt, Daniel is absolutely enthralled by his story and swore not to tell a single soul. “Nah, they’d only think I’m a lunatic if I told them that,” the younger reasons out, letting out a hearty laugh to lighten up the mood.

 

“I’m sure this has been one heck of a day for you Daniel but I really need to go. Minhyun is going to kill me,” a hint of anxiety still permeates in him.

 

“Wait,” he grabs Seongwoo’s wrist while his eyes plead. “How can I find you? I knows this sounds crazy and heck, we just met hours ago but I realized that I like you Seongwoo, I really _really_ like you,” Daniel is now holding both of his hands, interlocking their lithe fingers together. He awaits an answer.

 

“I know, Daniel. I feel the same way too,” he replies as he stifles a sob. The two of them share a tight hug and they try to familiarize each other’s warmth and scent as much as possible. Daniel wishes they stay like this forever but then again, reality sucks. It is, in one way or another, always against him.

 

It only took a few minutes to destroy his dream but it also took a few hours to retrieve it back, in the form of Seongwoo, all in full smiles and optimism.

 

~~

 

Seongwoo takes out a pin with an encrusted **‘T’** symbol from his pocket. The man in the blue suit then proceeds to mumble some sort of language that Daniel doesn’t understand, causing the pin’s edges to light up in neon blue. As the outlines of pin lit up, Daniel swore he saw the other’s irises glow and turn into a cerulean color.

 

“This,” Seongwoo points the pin to the still-fascinated inventor, “It will guide you to where I live.”

 

Daniel is still in awe of everything that had happened today that he hadn’t realized Seongwoo is already leaving.

 

As he leaves the scene, Seongwoo turns back again one last time and shouts, “Take Line 3 heading towards Apgujeong on the midnight train and do sit on the last carriage! Good luck and see you the soonest!”

 

“Just who are you, Seongwoo?”

 

“I am the _future_ , Kang Daniel,” he smiles brightly. 

 

 

 

And in that moment, Daniel knew he had stumbled upon a brand new adventure.

  


**Author's Note:**

> uhm, many thanks again to the people out there reading this  
> abomination of a fic uwu. this has been in my wips for quite  
> a long time now and i (kind of) polished it a bit ><
> 
> p.s. this work is dedicated to my ong bestie and to everyone  
> who cheered for me in this endeavor lmfao. love you guys <3


End file.
